Promise Me
by AllThat'sLeft
Summary: Mangle and Foxy, a pair of cute happy, siblings. Unfortunately, after one tragic night, their story is anything but cute or happy. 7 years later, it's up to 16-year-old Mangle to track down her brother. She ends up not being the only one on her quest, as friends, old and new, accompany her. But something's coming, something which could mean her promise will be broken forever...
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter came out way better than expected but it's not the best so don't make proper judgements until the next chapter**

Let's start this story with a typical it was a stormy night.

Rain splattered to the ground and the clouds hung their heads and their mood worsened. Now you and me wouldn't want to be in such weather, and most families that night were all curled up in bed, cosy and warm with stomachs full of satisfying dinners. But unfortunately, the beginning of this story won't be about these happy families but instead about two figures running outside. Mud splattered up their legs as they ran and the cold winds blowing seemed to be enough to blew them into the sky. They were the height of children, and they certainly were, one was a good 10-20 inches tall and the other, and was practically dragging the other as they ran.

''Come on, just a little longer, they'll tire out eventually,'' murmured the taller one, still dragging the other behind.

You see, the two won't quite alone as they ran through the deserted streets that night.

Behind them,perhaps a little too close for their liking, was a bunch of animatronics. They were tall, strong and did not have the expressions of somebody who only wanted to invite the children for a nice cup of tea.

''Foxy, I'm g-getting tired,'' said the shorter one to Foxy, who was still gripping his younger sister's hand determinedly.

''Mangle, just a couple more minutes, they'll leave us alone, I'm sure of it!'' said Foxy to Mangle, smiling at her with a brave look in his eyes. This made Mangle feel a little better and she tried even harder to keep up with her brother, clinging to his whole arm instead.

''Ruddy children,'' they heard one of the animatronics mutter, ''Always so resistant.''

''We promise we won't hurt you,'' said another, ''We just want a friendly chat.''

Mangle and Foxy both shared a 'seriously?' look at each other . Mangle of course, turned around to face the man, a buff, tall wolf with violet eyes and stuck her tongue out. The wolf growled and muttered a word I have decided not to include for the benefit of younger readers, and reached out to swipe at the pink and white vixen. Mangle gave a little yelp as a lot of her fur flew into the air and a long cut appeared on her arm. Foxy, being the protective older brother, swept Mangle straight off her feet and onto his back. Mangle knew this was causing more strain on poor Foxy but kept silent and tried to distract herself from the throbbing pain of her arm.

 _Almost there Mangle, almost there..._ she kept repeating to herself. But it was always an alarming sound to hear your enemies laughing. And that was just what was happening. A blinding light was starting to fill her eyes and she nuzzled into her brother's back for comfort. Foxy looked around but was not greeted with a pretty sight. Now chasing them was 45 animatronics on motor bikes, 20 in cars and helicopters fluttered over head. The number of animatronics chasing them on foot hand doubled too, or perhaps even tripled.

''What's going on?'' mumbled Mangle, still shielding her eyes.

''Um... nothing! Nothing at all!'' said Foxy quickly.

 _How far will they go to catch two kids!?_ Foxy thought, picking up his pace.

But they were catching up. Helicopters were shining down beams of light right down on the duo, making it almost impossible not to spot them from a mile away. Foxy gulped and found himself gripping Mangle even harder. The group had been after them for weeks and Mangle and Foxy had scars, cuts, bruises to prove it.

But now they'd finally be caught, it would be a several seconds until they'd be captured and taken to who knows where. _I've failed..._ Foxy thought, tears brimming in his eyes. But God himself must've thought OH HELL NO at the scene as Foxy witnessed a miracle. A dark alleyway, too narrow for bikes or cars and had a makeshift roof, meaning the helicopters could do nothing to help. They could throw the runners off!

Foxy pulled Mangle off his shoulders and began to run faster and faster...

They turn a sharp turn and crashed into the alleyway.

''Ow...''

Foxy forced himself to his feet and got Mangle up too.

''Mangle this is our chance!'' said Foxy.

Mangle gave a huge sigh of relief and began to run without Foxy saying anything. Foxy laughed and began running too, the enemies on foot animatronics were still coming so the two kept going, tired as death and feeling they would collapse at any moment but they had finally had hope and it seemed everything would be-

''Not so fast.''

The children looked up to see another group standing in front of them. They'd taken another route.

''You know,'' said one, the scariest looking and standing at the front of the room, definitely the leader, ''You kids have really caused us some trouble, fleeing the scene every time. Dumb luck I suppose, but luck doesn't last forever, does it? 'Cause it certainly seems you two aren't feeling particularly lucky right now. But eh, at least we've got something to smile about, this is gonna make my day.''

The leader reached out towards Mangle. Foxy pushed her behind him protectively.

''Aw sweet,'' cooed another, a cheetah with a scar running down her left eye, ''The lil' pirate is protecting his sister like a good boy, but for someone _as_ _precious_ as him, you'd think he'd be able to protect one little girl?''

''He's a great brother!'' yelled Mangle, sticking her head out.

Foxy wasn't listening anymore though, he was too busy thinking. Behind the gang was the end of the alleyway, a port actually, if they just could... Foxy's eyes widened.

''Mangle keep them talking,'' Foxy whispered to Mangle.

Mangle gave a confused look but nodded.

''So um... who are you guys anyway? I mean we should at least be able to know, right?''

''Well, we're Shadow Fang, this group I mean, our organization is called Porpra...''

As the gang went on, Foxy looked around, thinking harder than ever... A few crates were piled on eachother... The rain was pounding down hard... The helicopter lights were blinding... There was a brick...

Foxy squeezed Mangle's hand twice, their secret sign to show to get ready for something...

''CHARGE!'' screamed Foxy, dashing forwards.

Mangle uttered some sort of war cry and charged with head first like a bull, the the animatronics clearly not ready by their expressions.

Foxy kept running towards them and pulled dout the bottom crate from the pile. CRASH! A good quarter of the 'tough' animatronics sprawled on the floor, cursing and moaning in pain. The others tried to grab the two but Foxy was too quick and pulled Mangle onto the floor. The floor was slippery from the rain and they slid straight through one pair of legs with no problem. They continued running and the gang ran forwards, but some slipped in the rain and some tripped over those on the ground. Foxy scooped up the brick on the floor and flung it at the roof. It went straight through with a 'pop' and landed elswhere. The helicopter's beams of light came throw the hole as the two ran off. ''AH!'' they could hear some yelp as they were blinded.

''Almost there!'' yelled Foxy, almost crying with happiness.

''WHOO HOO!'' sang Mangle.

They needed to jump the fence and scramble into one of those giant cruise ships, they were so close! Soon they'd be able to start anew. The fence was getting nearer and nearer... Both of them leapt forwards and clung to the fence as if for dear life. They both began to scramble up, Foxy was good at this, having a lot of practice from all the trees he'd used to climb when they their parents were still alive. Foxy sighed at he memory of his dad showing him the best ways to climb trees, and used his feet to give him a boost and made his paws into hook shapes to use them almost like grappling hooks. He pushed himself up with his feet and pulled himself a couple inches, then he repeated. The top was in sight, soon he'd reach-

''FOXY HELP!''

Foxy instantly whipped around, almost falling off in the process, to see Mangle far behind with a man gripping her ankles, attempting to drag her down.

''One's better than none...'' they muttered, with a malicous smile.

''THEN LET'S HOPE NONE IS STILL GOOD!'' screamed Foxy.

He jumped straight off and landed on the man's head, causing the guy to let go and stumble back a few steps.

''I AM THE BEST BROTHER,'' Foxy yelled picking up Mangle and climbing back up.

But then he felt someone clinging to _his_ legs and he almost lost his grip, causing Mangle to hug him so hard he could hardly breathe. But she started flailing her legs around trying to kick off whoever was clinging to her brother. Foxy looked at her but then caught sight of what was happening below as he tried to drag himself up.

It seemed everyone in or on the cars and motor bikes had joined the chase and it seemed 30, 40 animatronics were trying to drag them down or knock them off or anything which would mean capture for the young duo.

 _You'd think he'd be able to protect one little girl... one little girl..._ the words echoed in Foxy's head.

He stared at Mangle, who was still trying to fight of everyone who was dragging Foxy down. Foxy loved Mangle more than anyone else, even his closest friends, even his own parents. The cheetah was right, what kinda brother would he be if he couldn't protect his own sister? And he knew how... The top of the fence was low enough to...

''Mangle...'' said Foxy.

''Yeah?'' said Mangle.

''I love you, and you are allowed to hate me for this...''

Mangle had no time to reply before she was lifted up high into the air and chucked straight over the fence. She just managed to catch a glimpse of her brother, not trying to climb up, but trying to fend them off.

He was trying to give her time to escape.

''FOXY!'' she screamed as she landed on the other side.

She began to try climb up to reach Foxy, to tell him to run, to show everything would be alright as long as they stuck together, to tell him she'd always love him, no matter what.

''Mangle run!'' she heard Foxy yell from the other side.

''I can't leave you!'' she yelled back, continuing climbing up.

''Mangle this isn't the time to bes stubborn! We'll both get caught! Run away, I'll be fine!''

''You promise?''

There was a silence.

''I promise Mangle! We'll meet up again, come to the place where it all began, I'll be there, cross my heart and hope to die!''

''And Foxy...''

''Yeah?''

''I love you.''

''I love you too lil' sis, now RUN!''

Mangle, with tears spilling down her cheeks leapt back to the ground, scraping her knees.

''Remember your promise big brother...'' she whispered.

With that, she ran off into the shadowy streets.

 **First chapter done! I wanted Foxy's and Mangle's parting to be as emotional as possible so I hoped my attempt of that was good enough! I have a good idea of the plot, but if you've got anything at all you'd like to contribute, even if it's a line you want a character who hasn't even showed up yet to say, tell me below in the comments!**

 **P.S The next chapter will take place 7 years after the parting, Mangle will be 16 and Foxy 19.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Sunsetgirl737**


	2. The start of a journey

**Ok, NOW you can start judging**

''Two cinnamon buns with extra syrup and a glass of black coffee, would you like anything else?''

The vixen nodded as the customer told them that they were fine. Her name was Mangle, a pink and white female fox who was now a waitress at Suger Lump Cafe at the age of 16.

''Ok then, your order should be with you shortly,'' she said, flashing a smile as she walked off to the counter, she knew that would always get you a bigger tip.

''Two cinnamon buns and a cup of black coffee!'' she shouted, poking her head into the unusually calm kitchen.

'' 'Bout time we got some business,'' muttered a red setter called Bill, the head chef.

He was right. The cafe had pretty much been deserted all day, leaving the staff to mope around not doing much. She sighed and turned her head away.

How long had it been now? 9,10 years? She let her thoughtsrush her through the minutes as she remembered her arrival in Tintop. She'd just jumped off a cruise after one nightmarish journey and had found herself wondering by herself through the streets of Topalad. People didn't react very nicely to a homeless girl who looked very... mangled. She found doors being slammed shut in her face and animatronics pretending she didn't exist and not even making eye contact. Mangle knew without medical attention her injuries would soon become fatal but with no one willing to talk to her it seemed perhaps she'd already failed her brother.

Yeah, she had done just fine with the whole sneaking onto a ship and sailing far away, unfortunately she wasn't exactly succeding with the 'surivng' step. Mangle, lost and alone, had wondered in and out of cities, stealing food and sleeping under the starts with carboard as her duvet but seemed no where near close reaching somewhere which could provide fresh, hot food in her stomach and a roof above her head.

Then one day, as her injuries worsened, she collapsed.

She began to drag herself along instead. The sun was beating down and beads off sweat was running down her face. Her vision was starting to swim before her eyes as the throbbing pain of her cuts and bruises became unbearable. She stopped pulling herself along and lay there. Then at the top of her voice she screamed. She screamed for help, for somebody to save her. Mangle knew nobody was coming to rescue her but she kept yelling until her throat grew so hoarse she could hardly let out a whisper. She lay there for what seemed like hours. She was going to die.

Nobody would care. Nobody would remember her. Foxy was probably captured or dead because of her. As Mangle's vision began to fade away, she let a single tear roll down her cheek. ''I-I'm sorry Foxy, I broke our promise-''

''Order up!''

Young Mangle blinked.

''Hey, it's ready are you gonna serve or what?''

Mangle yelped as she was dragged bak into the present and was once again in the cafe. Billy had put a plate of fresh cinnamon buns and a cup of steaming coffee on the counter she was leaning against.

''Oh yeah, s-sorry about that, got wrapped up in my thoughts again,'' she said with a weak smile as she picked up the tray and walked over to the table.

''Here's your order sir,'' she said, taking off the items and returning back with the tray.

''Hey guys!'' said an electric blue wolf wearing an apron matching Mangle's walking in.

''Where have you been Minty?'' snapped Billy, ''you can't just waltz out of work like that.''

''Dude I can if we hardly have any work,'' said Minty, she pointed at Mangle's customer who was just finishing his coffee, ''what is he, like, our second customer today? And don't call me Minty.''

''It's your name, isn't it?'' said Billy.

''Yeah, doesn't mean I want be called it.''

Mangle sighed as the two bickered like they did everyday and turned back to her customer who had gotten out of his chair and was heading for the door.

''Goodybye sir, hope you enjoyed your meal!'' called Mangle after him.

She got her tray from the counter and began mounting the dishes. When she lifted the mug stained with coffe, it had a tip underneath it, like it usually did. She scooped it up and looked at it. It was £20.

''GUYS WE NEED TO COUNT UP OUR TIPS,'' she said, tipping the jar labled tips out.

''Um Ok, I've got nothing better to do anyway,'' said Minty, beggining to help count the money.

A very boring amount of time counting cash later

''During the last 3 days we've gotten £43, meaning we both get £21.50 each.''

Mangle was silent for a moment. Then she whooped at the top of her voice.

''Dude, you Ok? You seem to have forgotten we have ears,'' said Minty.

Mangle was dancing around the room now, singing at the top of her voice.

''Well, you see... I'VE GOT ENOUGH MONEY, I'M FINALLY LEAVING THIS PLACE!''

Mangle ripped off her apron and grabbed her share of the tips before bursting out.

''What was that about?'' said Minty.

''ACTUALLY I JUST REMEMBERED I'M STILL ON MY SHIFT AND I HAVEN'T GOTTEN MY WAGES,'' said Mangle bursting back in.

2 weeks later

Mangle pulled the hood of her bright purple hoddie over her head even tighter.

The morning was crisp and a bustling crowd surrounded her, all trying to get as close to the ship as possible. The time had come, she was finally going. She was finally going to find her brother.

''The boat heading for Porton will be departing shortly, please all those with tickets come forward,'' spoke a woman's voice from the speakers towering above them.

Th crowd surged forwards and Mangle found herself clutching her suitcase as if for dear life to make sure it wasn't swalled up the hundred pair of feet walking fowards. Everyone began to board.

Soon she was standing by herself wathing the massive ship in front of her. She had once gone on one of these and went far, far away from her brother. Now, 8 years later she was doing it again, only this time to get as close to her brother as she possibly could.

Could she actually leave though? She built up a life here. But that wasn't the life she wanted. She didn't care what life she ended up getting, as long as she was with her brother. Mangle took a deep breath. Then she boarded the ship.

Some time later

Mangle looked at the brown sludge in her cup the ship's cafe had the guts to call tea, and began swirling it in her cup. She saw her own worried face peer back at her as negative thoughts about finding her brother filled her mind. She pushed them away for a second to study her reflection. Mangle had never realized how much her appearence had changed during the years. She looked older,taller, stronger, more independent...

However, what she did not feel was braver, and she felt as if she was 7 again, relying on her brother for everything. Mangle looked away and began to watch the place she'd called her home for the last 8 years grow smaller and smaller, along with creatures she trusted to call her friends.

Mangle tried to push the thought of of her mind and gave another long sighs as she poured the contents of her cup out into the sea dancing below her.

''Probably shouldn't do that,'' came a voice from behind her, ''have you bothered to look at your 'tea'? That stuff looks like it'll pollute the sea.''

Mangle gave a laugh and turned around. ''Yeah probably, wouldn't be suprised if dead fish floated to the surface-'' She stopped when as soon as she lay eyes on the girl behind her.

''Chi!?'' said Mangle.

Mangle!?'' said Chi.

 **Ok second chapter done! Chi is another name for Toy Chica just in case you didn't figure it out straight away. Well anyway, thanks for reading and put your feedback in the comments!**

 **-Sunsetgirl737**


	3. Partner

''Mangle is it really you?''

Mangle gave a little nod and hugged Chi tightly. The two had been friends ever since nursery and up to the day Foxy and Mangle suddenly became on the run. Mangle always felt guilty abut abandoning Chi without even saying goodbye but she had no choice. It was also wonderfully relieving to see an old face, especially at a time like this.

''I can't believe this! Fancy us being on the same boat, eh?'' continued Chi, hugging back.

Mangle pulled away for a second, ''It was fate!'' she declared, ''the stars aligned and the God's made sure that we were to meet on this sacred day.''

Chi burst out laughing.''I completely forgot I used to like that stuff, fashion's my passion now.''

''Fashion?'' said Mangle,who wasn't exactly interested in that sort of stuff.

''Yeah I'm a fashion designer, that's why I was in America, need something new, different from the rest of the fashion trends at the moment,'' said Chi, ''oh, why were you in America Mangle?''

''I lived there for eight and a half years,'' said Mangle flatly.

''Ohhhhh, and where's your brother? Aren't you two always together?'' pushed Chi.

''Yeah, we were,'' said Mangle, ''but we were on the run, Foxy held off those who were chasing us and let me escape, then-''

Chi clamped her wing over Mangle's mouth.

''Ok, I've heard some crazy things in my life, one size can fit all, some animatronics can pull off socks and sandals, that kinda thing, but I think you need to slow down and tell me the whole story,''said Chi.

So Mangle did.

In fact as she went over the story and her memories grew more vivid, Mangle couldn't help feel as if something she'd been carrying on her shoulders was finally being lifted despite she cried a little.

''So you're going back to Porton to find your brother who could potentially be captured by these enemy dudes?''said Chi.

Mangle gave a little nod.

''Wow! It's just like a story!''

''Yeah.'

''Or a fanfic!''

Mangle looked at Chi.''It's nice to be able to tell someone all this,'' she said, smiling.

''Duh! That's what friends are for,'' said Chi, putting her arm around her friend. Mangle's smile grew bigger.

''But you know...'' said Chi, a mischievous look in her eyes.

''Yeah?'' said Mangle, sounding a bit uncertain.

''I'm not sure I like the idea of my best friend going out on a dangerous adventure by herself where could come to harm... I know! I shall just to accompany you on your quest!'' said Chi.

Mangle's eyes widened. ''Chi you can't do that! I would never forgive myself if you got hurt!''

''I would never forgive if you got hurt,'' said Chi, linking arms with Mangle, ''sorry I've made up my mind, I'm going with you no matter what now.''

Mangle gave a little sigh, ''you're gonna come with me no matter what I do, right?''

''Yep,'' replied Chi.

Mangle looked out into the distance, she could just make out a tiny speck which she knew was Porton, they were almost there.

''This is gonna be fun! But we should make a pitstop first, gotta make a stop at my place,'' said Chi.

Mangle nodded and headed back into the ship, shivering from the cold. Despite having put up a fight for Chi not to come with her, Mangle was a little relieved to have someone accompanying her on such a mission. Chi herself at the moment was texting on her phone and pulling a leather jacket on. She looked up and caught Mangle's eye and gave a little wave.

Mangle knew that finding her brother wasn't going to be easy, perhaps it would prove to be impossible, but as Mangle remembered how determined her friend had been, she thought-

''We will be arriving Porton in approximately 35 minutes, please gather your belongings and get ready to get off.''

-That maybe with somebody on her side, she'd be alright.


	4. Where to start

**Thankyou for all the nice and positive comments and private messages you sent me, they really make my day! :3**

''Alrighty then, where does our adventure start?''

Chi was walking beside Mangle as they left her apartment. Her boyfriend Bon, an cyan blue bunny, was waving goodbye at them as they made their way across the streets.

''Welllllll,'' said Mangle, ''all those years ago Foxy said that we would meet up the place it all began, so there I guess.''

Chi thought hard for a moment. ''Nope I've got nothing.''

''I've thought of a couple places,'' replied Mangle, bringing out a list.

Chi's eyes widened. ''What!? That thing must have a hundred places on it, it'll take forever to check them all!'' she exclaimed.

''You know,'' said Mangle, ''you really don't have to accompany me for this.''

Chi closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again.

''No,'' she said firmly, ''I promised I would stick with you for the whole mission, and I don't intend in breaking that promise any time soon.''

'Whoah', thought Mangle,'I think I managed to land myself with the best friend ever.'

On telling Chi her thoughts, Chi laughed loudly and told Mangle to stop lying.

He sat there, watching numerous screens, each telling a story which should never be told.

''S-sir!'' said a tall puppet, with white and black and white stripes running down in slim limbs.

The man turned around.

''Marionette,'' he said with a false tone of happiness in his voice, ''so lovely to see you again... what exactly is your business talking to me?''

''Um well,'' said Marionette, sounding a tiny bit scared of his boss, ''we've spotted something on one of the cameras I think you want to see sir.''

The man beckoned Marionette to come closer. He took a few shaky steps forwards.

''Marion,'' he said, putting his arm around the frightened assistant, ''look at these screens.''

''OK... what about them sir?'' said Marion, sounding rather confused.

''Well over there, you see that one? That's the president of Jigwa, having a very important meeting about the Government's secrets. And there? That's Transia's Royal family, all having a nice tea,but the Queenie over there looks a bit worried, she'll probably let out some useful information soon,'' said the man, ''so what ever it s you've found, I'M. NOT. INTERESTED.''

Marion gulped but carried on, his voice sounding being a little squeak at this time.

''B-but it-it's them sir,'' he said, ''Luciana's and Charles' children, o-one of them, the girl, is trying to track down her brother. T-there's some chicken with her as well.''

The man eyes widened.

''Wait, you've managed to track the down? And they're in different places? Tell me!'' said the man, shaking Marion by the shoulders.

''U-um the girl is in Porton at the moment.''

''Which city?''

''It-it's Swifton sir.''

''And who was the one who found this out first?''

''Agent 10268.''

The man smiled. ''This information has come in very useful, tell the agent he called me Vincent... fora little while anyway,'' said Vincent.

Marion nodded and hurried out of the room, leaving Vincent by pressed a button and a speaker activated.

''Get the troops, they've landed a tracking down mission.''

''OK, done!''

Chi handed back Mangle's list, which now had red lines though some of the names as they sat in a coffee shop.

''Now we've crossed out all the places he definitely won't be, it should be way shorter to find your bro,'' said Chi, sounding very proud of herself.

Mangle smiled and looked at the first place on her list which wasn't crossed out.

Samson's Hospital 

Ah Samson's hospital, the place her and Foxy were born at. Foxy said 'the place where it all began' should be where they met up, so why not the place where they were brought into the world? It would take around 3-4 days to get there but it was defintely the most likely of the bunch. They could also make a few stops, ask around and there was plenty of fashion for Chi to look at if Mangle had do something private.

''Hm, that's in, um what's it name? Oh yeah Jelsin, I heard they do great cake there,'' said Chi.

Mangle looked at her slim body. ''You want to eat cake?'' she siad, raising a non existant eyebrow.

''DON'T JUDGE.''

Mangle laughed and pulled her friend up as they left the coffee shop.

''I guess a slice or two couldn't hurt...''

OK now we're finally moving into the plot! We've got a mysterious villain Vincent and his assistant Marionette. And Mangle and Chi are finally on the way to track down Foxy! Will they find him at the hospital or will he be somewhere else? And now just a quick two things I want to ask you guys...

 **1\. Should Bonbon, Toy Bonnie, Bon, whatever you want to call him join the hunt for Foxy or should he remain Chi's boyfriend who only gets mentioned from time to time? I've been thinking about making him a member of the main bunch in the story but it's up to you guys.**

 **2\. Where would be a place Mangle and Chi would think of going? Let's admit it, it would be a pretty short lead up to Foxy if the hospital was the place he was hinting at. Sooo what would be a place Mangle would think up? The clue he left was 'the place where it all began' because he couldn't risk the enemies hearing where they would meet up. Put it down in the comments or PM me!**

 **K that's all, see you guys next time!**

 **Sorry the chapter was so short by the way**


	5. Lucky as a millionaire

Mangle stifled a yawn, closing her eyes slightly as she did so.

She was sitting next in a taxi, watching the speck in the distance known as Gelsin grow bigger and bigger. Chi was sleeping, her head resting on Mangle's shoulder, bag tucked underneath her wing.

''Sorry, how much longer until we arrive again?'' Mangle asked for what seemed the hundredth time.

''35 minutes now,'' replied the driver, getting bored with the repetitive question.

Mangle gave a nod and looked out the window again and looked at the moon, huge and silver above them. A memory flashed in her eyes.

 **11 years ago**

''There you are Mangle! I've been looking everywhere for you!''

Mangle looked up to see Foxy scrambling up the hill she was sitting on. It took only seconds before she was embracing her brother, tears streaming down her face.

''I-I thought I had lost you forever!'' Mangle spoke between sobs as she clung to Foxy's shirt, getting it quite wet.

''Don't be a silly goose! I'll always find you!'' said Foxy, looking into her eyes.

He looked up and gestured to the huge moon smiling down at them.

''If you're ever alone just look at the moon, I'll be looking at it too, to remind you I'm still out there, looking for you Mangle,'' Foxy said, giving a small smile.

''Yeah but what if I'm looking for you?'' Mangle said flatly.

''Hmm...well if I'm lost or we're trying to find each other I'll be somewhere high,'' replied Foxy, looking thoughtful. Mangle's expression however was a puzzled one.

''Don't ya hate heights though Foxy?'' she asked.

Foxy gave a nod. ''Yeah, nobody would expect to find me there, that's the point.''

Mangle was still a bit confused but she gave a nod as Foxy began to walk back down the hill, holding her hand.

''Now let's go home, Mum and Dad must have called out half the police in Porton at this point.''

 **Present**

Mangle looked away from the moon, looking sad.

What happened to those days when her and Foxy lived under the same roof and their parents were alive and well. The day they had first been chased down was the day she'd...been covered in her own parents blood. The bright red colour filled her head so she shook it away and twiddled the closest thing she had to thumbs.

''If we're trying to find each other,'' she muttered to herself, ''I'll be somewhere high...''

Well, the hospital was big wasn't it? If you were on the roof, wouldn't that be very high? She tried to remember it better, face screwing up in concentration. A blurry building came into Mangle's head, she remembered how she craned her head up to look at it, thinking it wasn't as tall as the tower they had seen on the way there-

''STOP THE CAB!''

The taxi suddenly stopped and the driver looked at Mangle confused and pissed off.

''What is it girly?'' he snarled.

''Wh-what's going on?'' asked Chi, her baby blue eyes fluttering open.

''Chi the tower! It's tall and near the hospital! That has to be where Foxy is!'' said Mangle in excitement.

She thrusted a handful of dollar notes into the driver's face and dragged Chi out the cab as they began to march along the moonlit streets.

''OK then...'' mumbled Chi, still half asleep, starting to walk too.

As soon as Mangle laid eyes on the tower she was off running, pulling Chi along by the hand. On it there was a label.

'GELSIN TOWER'

Mangle gently pushed the door. It didn't budge.

''Mangle it's almost midnight, you really expect them to open?'' asked Chi, ''let's come back in the morning.''

''We can't! What if he's not here tomorrow? Perhaps night-time is the only safe time for him to come out, perhaps he won't be here tomorrow, perhaps-''

Chi put her wing over Mangle's mouth.

''OK,OK we'll go in tonight if it really means that much to you,'' she spoke, looking up, 'but how do we get in?''

''Duh,'' said Mangle, pointing. She was pointing at a pulley system beside them, one of those used to wash high windows.

Without any hesitation she climbed in and looked at Chi expectantly. Chi, a bit hesitant, climbed in beside Mangle and gave a nod.

''Y-Yous sure we should being doing this?'' Chi said, stuttering a little. The vixen didn't hear.

''Hm...how do these work again?'' Mangle muttered under her breath. She pulled on a rope experimentally. The pulley system lurched upwards on one side.

''AH!'' said Chi, slipping and almost falling off. ''Mangle do you know what you're doing?''

''Not really,'' Mangle replied. ''Now help me out here. I need you to pull on the rope on your side while I pull the rope on my side, but we need to do it rhythmically otherwise-''

''WE'LL FALL TO OUR DOOM AND DIE!?''

''Uh...no but it's probably better we do it rhythmically.''

Mangle placed her hands back on the rope and Chi mirrored on the other side of the pulley system. They both started pulling.

At first there was a lot of shaking and the pulley system slipping, but as the duo continued they got into the rhythm of pulling at the same time, and were soon going quite fast up the tower.

''WHOO!'' called out Mangle, enjoying the feeling of the wind against her face. Even Chi was laughing at this point.

''This is actually kinda fun,'' she said. ''But I'm certain if you keep the racket up your brother will be able to hear from a mile away.''

Mangle blushed slightly as they reached the top.

She carefully climbed onto the roof and helped Chi on as well. Mangle's arms were throbbing from all that pulling.

''Well we're here,'' said Chi. ''You can go find that brother of yours now, I'll be here.''

Mangle, who had completely forgotten about the reason she was here, gave a nod and rushed off, leaving Chi leaning against the railings.

''Foxy? Foxy!'' called out Mangle, wandering around the rooftop. There was no reply.

''Bro are you there?'' she shouted. Still no response.

Mangle sighed and craned her neck around, but Foxy was nowhere to be seen.

Then in the corner of her eye, Mangle spotted a figure in the distance before it hurried out of sight. She saw one black eye with a speck of white in it as some sort of pupil.

''Uh...''

Mangle took a step back and went over to Chi.

''See your brother?''

Mangle raised pulled a 'seriously?' face. ''Does it look like it?''

''Just asking...'' Chi said as she climbed back into the pulley system.

''I know you were,'' said Mangle. She climbed in beside her friend and looked over the edge.''Think it's gonna be as fun going down as it was coming up?''

''Wanna find out?'' said Chi with a grin.

Despite being upset about not finding her brother, Mangle smiled and began tugging on the ropes.

Chi did so as well but not as fast.

''It's a nice view tonight,'' she said, looking at the moon above them.

''Yeah,'' replied Mangle. ''The stars are out and everything.''

''It kinda reminds of-''

Suddenly the pulley system lurched sideways.

''WHOAH!'' said Mangle, falling backwards. ''Chi you need to stay in time with me!''

''Sorry, sorry'' said Chi, helping her friend up. ''I lost my concentration...''

Mangle began pulling again and so did Chi.

Then, a few moments later, it lurched to the side again, making them both fall down.

''Chi!''

''B-But! Look you do this side Mangle.''

The two switched places.

Then, for the third time, the pulley system tilted sideways, Chi almost falling off.

''What the!?'' exclaimed Mangle.

''See? I knew something was up!'' said Chi.

The pulley system tilted again. And then a bit further. And then further again. Then the rope supporting that side completely snapped.

Chi found herself falling and clinging the edge of the pulley system for dear life.

''HELP!''

Mangle heroically lowered herself and grabbed hold of Chi before going up again.

''This is scary,'' said Chi.

The pulley system was lowered slightly.

''Hm...''

Then a bit more.

''Huh...''

Then a bit more.

''Uh...''

And with one movement, the rope on the other side fell to the ground.

''OH SH-''

The two started falling along with the pulley system.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Chi screamed, clinging onto Mangle.

The wind was pushing past them, shrieking with fury as the two fell.

''MANGLE DO SOMETHING!'' yelled Chi.

Mangle stared at her through. She didn't know what to do. She hugged Chi tightly and closed her eyes for the impact.

 **Well guys, stay tuned for the next chapter!**

OK you really think it ends there?

Suddenly they stopped falling.

It was as if they had never fell at all, and were just hugging. In mid-air.

''Are we dead?'' asked Chi, not opening her eyes.

Mangle wouldn't be surprised if that turned out to be the case and very warily opened an eye.

They were mere metres from the ground and Mangle could see the pulley system in pieces below. Mangle hoped the tower wouldn't need to wash their windows any time soon.

''Uh...no.''

Chi opened her eyes as well. ''Um...what's going on?''

''I don't have the faintest idea'' said Mangle. ''Uh, how do we get down?''

Suddenly they felt the wind rushing past again as they landed on the floor with a thud.

''Ow...''

Mangle very shakily got to her feet and helped her friend up.

''Well,'' said Chi. ''That was certainly...an unforgettable experience.

Tears began streaming down Mangle's face as she hugged Chi again.

''I-I-I-I'M SO SORRY!'' the vixen yelled as her emotions came spilling out. ''I-IT'S MY FAULT YOU CAME WITH ME, AND BECAUSE OF ME YOU ALMOST DIED! WHAT KIND OF SICK FRIEND AM I!?''

Chi didn't say anything and let the pink and white vixen sob all over her until she wiped Mangle's tears away and looked into her friend's eyes.

''You are NOT a sick friend. You are an amazing one, and that brother of yours is as lucky as a millionaire to have a sister like you. What sibling would climb a tower in a system made for cleaning windows, in the middle of night may I add, and travelling away from their home just to find them?'' the chicken spoke.

Mangle was quiet, still crying slightly.

''And anyway,'' the chicken continued. ''I was the one who insisted to come with you, and to come up the tower as well, sooooo it's basically my fault and I almost became fried chicken just then.''

Mangle stopped crying entirely and turned to Chi.

''And anyone would be as lucky as a millionaire to have you as a friend Chi,'' she said.

Chi smiled and put her arm around Mangle.

''So can we find a hotel or are we going to climb buildings all night?''

Mangle laughed as they began to walk off.

He sat on top of the tower.

That was close, too close. He couldn't believe that Vincent would try to kill so soon, when had the message got out about them, 5, 6, hours ago? And here the man was, already trying to make them fall of buildings.

He sighed.

That two had almost fell to their death, if it wasn't for him catching them they would've been long gone by now. He watched the two call a cab in climb in.

He hoped they found that brother soon or at least toughen up.

He wouldn't always be there to save them, so they better prepare to be able to save themselves.

Otherwise it might seem bye-bye for those two.

 **Two months...for this measly chapter. DUN HATE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. I got REALLY sidetracked and there's a spider approaching me. Help.**


	6. What she was up to

**I wrote this all today, so it takes me 4 hours to write a chapter**

''PLEASE! YOU'VE GOT TO!''  
''Chi for the last time, I'm busy, I can't accompany you,'' said Bonbon tiringly through the phone, spinning a wheel of a bicycle to make sure it was working OK.  
''BONBON I ALMOST DIED!''  
''And you stopped in mid-air, I'm proud of you Chi, defying logic.''  
Mangle rolled her eyes as the argument continued,and leant against the wall. Where to now?  
Chi was just trying to convince Bonbon to come over (with not much success) thinking it would be better to have more members on the quest so Mangle was checking her list.  
The hospital hadn't been much of a success either. They had stood around for ages but there was no sign of Foxy, Mangle asked around but nobody had seen a red fox hanging around or know anybody of the name 'Foxy'.  
The next one was where their parents had first met, a cafe somewhere in Lexta. She looked up how far away Lexta was and frowned. It would take a 3-hour long journey to reach there.  
Mangle looked in her purse despairingly. She still had quite a bit of money but the boat trip to Porton was what she had been focusing on when she had been saving up.  
Would it have been better if she'd stayed in Tintop for a little bit longer?  
''Bonbon take me seriously! I could be in real danger and you, as the boyfriend, should be concerned!''  
No, Mangle may have never met Chi if she stayed behind a little longer. The rosy-cheeked chicken was proving to be a great help so far, not entirely when it came to adventuring but when it came to comfort, which Mangle seemed to need a lot of.  
''URGH! Mangle you talk to him!'' Chi thrust the phone at Mangle and stood there with a very pissed off expression.  
''Um...hi?'' said Mangle.  
''Look, Chi- Uh, um, hey...'' Bonbon replied.  
''Um...I'm Mangle, Chi's friend, and we kinda almost just died.''  
''Yeah I've been told about it.''  
''And you don't care?''  
''Please, my girlfriend is a tough chicken, she won't go down easily, and I've got so much work to do I can't spend any time on a quest.''  
Bonbon's voice dropped to a whisper. ''Though I wish I REALLY could.''  
''THEN COME!'' shouted Chi impatiently, having the hearing of an eagle.  
''How'd she- never mind. Fine, I'll believe you about all the magic stuff which just happened and I'm worried. I can probably finish most of my work and join you are ya heading now?'' Bonbon asked.  
''Probably Lexta,'' replied Mangle. ''When can you come?''  
''Couples days at most. Lexta huh? I have a friend who lives there, I can get them to help you if ya want.''  
''Yes, that would be great!''  
The next few minutes were spent exchanging details before Bonbon and Mangle said their goodbyes and hung up.  
''So when's he coming?'' asked Chi.  
''Uh, couple of days.''  
Chi signed. ''Fine, where to now?''  
''Lexta,'' answered Mangle. ''I'll see where the nearest train which goes there is...20 minutes... 20 MINUTES!?''  
Mangle grabbed hold of Chi's wing and hurtled down the streets.  
''Mangle where even the train station?'' Chi asked.  
''Taxi! TAXI!'' yelled Mangle, waving her arm in the air frantically, ignoring Chi. ''URGH NOTHING!''  
She set off again, dragging Chi behind her.  
They ran up some stairs and headed across a bridge above the busy road below. Then they ran down and Mangle, in such a hurry, tripped on the last couple steps and fell flat on her face on the ground.  
''Mang! You OK?'' asked Chi, helping her friend up.  
''Don't call me Mang,'' Mangle said slowly, rubbing her head.  
''Girl you're gonna hurt yourself if you keep rushing like this, where even is the blooming train station?'' asked Chi.  
''Um...I don't know, I didn't look at very much,'' said Mangle.  
Chi facepalmed and grabbed Mangle's phone.  
''It's in the opposite direction you dummy.''  
Mangle groaned. ''Great, we're missing that train.''  
''Calm down, 2 days time isn't that bad,'' Chi answered.  
''But I'm supposed to meeting some 'Frederick' guy today, you know, the friend of ya boyfriend?''  
Chi put her wing on Mangle's back and started walking. ''I'm sure he'll live.''  
''Can we at least get Bonbon to give the friend a heads up we're not gonna be there?''asked Mangle.  
Chi nodded and dialed into her phone. ''Bonbon? Yeah, it's me, Chi. Tell your buddy we won't be coming for 2 days, OK? Love you too, bye!''  
''Is Bonbon actually his name?'' Mangle asked.  
''Hey Bonbon, it's me, Chi, again. Is Bonbon actually your name? Uh huh, uh huh, bye!''  
''YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO CALL HIM AGAIN!''  
Chi shrugged. ''He said his name is Toy Bonnie but people got him confused with his childhood friend Bonnie who was also a rabbit so he was dubbed Bonbon.''  
''So Bonnie is is Bonbon's childhood friend and you're my childhood friend!'' said Mangle.  
''Yeah except we're still hanging out while apparently Bonnie moved away and is now living with some guy with an accent.''  
''Huh.''  
The two continued walking.  
''Mangle I've been meaning to ask you something,'' said Chi.  
''Sure.''  
''You've told me all about the baddies chasing you and Foxy and you guys splitting up, but what happened _before_ that,why were they chasing you in the first place?'' she asked.  
Mangle was quiet for a moment. ''Every family has its secrets, and there was always a huge one our parents seemed to be hiding...''  
 **10 years ago**  
It was yet another peaceful and lovely day for Foxy and Mangle.  
9-year-old Foxy was reading a book, laying on his bed while 6-year-old Mangle played with her dolls.  
Eventually, Foxy closed his book and put it on his bedside table.  
''Let's do something different today,'' he said.  
''Like what?'' asked Mangle, making two of her dolls passionately kiss.  
''Let's...explore!'' said Foxy.  
''We're not supposed to go outside until Mummy and Daddy come home, remember?'' said Mangle in a matter-of-fact way.  
''Then let's do it inside! This place is so huge there ought to be a place we missed,'' said Foxy.  
Mangle nodded and dropped the two kissing dolls before picking them up again and shoving them in her pockets. ''OK!''  
Foxy grinned and leapt from his bed before heading out the door.  
''Eh-hem!'' said Mangle.  
''Fine big-baby-boo,'' said Foxy, crouching so Mangle could climb on his back.  
Foxy began walking down one of the many hallways, stopping now and then so Mangle could peer behind mirrors and paintings in search of secrets.  
The only thing they found though was the words 'every action has a reaction, ripples coming off from it, making emeralds seem opposite, then come to see the truth' scribbled behind a mirror.  
Mangle and Foxy continued looking around and eventually reached the huge library they had.  
Checking book shelves, the two looked around until Mangle got tired and lay on a rug while Foxy became the chief searcher.  
''Mangle, you've got to see this!'' said Foxy, beckoning his sister over.  
''I love you, Melissa. BUT I LOVE YOU MELISSA! I love...'' acted Mangle with her dolls.  
''Man-gle! Come over here! I found a fake wall on one of the bookshelves!'' continued Foxy.  
''EHHHHHHHHHH!'' said Mangle.  
Foxy sighed and walked over to his sister. ''Do I need to drag you?''  
''I'm tired!''  
Mangle closed her eyes. Foxy smirked and grabbed the edge of the rug. With one movement, he flung it over Mangle.  
Mangle screeched and poked her head out before climbing out entirely.  
''Whoah!'' said Foxy.  
There was a trapdoor.  
''Where does it lead?''  
''Up!'' demanded Mangle, and Foxy picked up Mangle again, who hit him on the head before looking at the trapdoor as well.  
''Wanna see what's inside?'' asked Foxy, rubbing his head.  
''I love this stuff, but not as much as I love Melissa!'' Mangle made one of her dolls say.  
Foxy pulled up the heavy door and looked inside. It was pitch black but you could make a trace of light coming from one side, and if you looked hard enough, you could make out a passageway each side.  
''This is SO COOL!'' said Foxy. ''I want to see where it goes!''  
''Scary...'' Mangle muttered, burying her head into Foxy's back.  
Foxy began to lower himself as they heard a door opening.  
''Kids, we're home!''  
Foxy swung himself out again and Mangle tottered off.  
''Mummy! Daddy! Look what we found!''  
Their parents appeared a few moments later. Their father, Charles, was a navy blue fox, with a sky blue snout and stomach as well the tip of his tail. His eyes were yellow, but one of them didn't work very well. Their mother, Luciana, was a light pink vixen, with a white snout, stomach and the tip of their tail.  
 **Present**  
''Our parents were shocked about the trapdoor and told us to never go near it. We didn't listen and headed out one time to it, but this time, it was locked. As for the fake wall in the bookshelf, there were odd books there which Foxy didn't see very well. They went missing shortly afterwards. And the day we found our parents dead I swore someone was... watching.''  
Chi was silent for a moment. ''What could this mean?''  
''I'm not sure,'' said Mangle. ''But it doesn't matter, for now, let's just focus on finding a place to stay for the next 2 days.''  
Chi nodded and the two walked off.  
 **Meanwhile**  
Bonne sat on a tattered sofa, strumming a few notes on his guitar.  
''I wonder how Bonbon's doing these days...'' he muttered to himself.  
''What did ye say?'' called out his roommate.  
''Nah, dun worry. Just talking about my childhood friend Bonbon, haven't seen him in a while,'' the purple bunny replied.  
His roommate laughed.  
'' 'Him?' What kinda name is Bonbon for a boy?''  
His roommate walked into the room and flopped down beside him as Bonnie shrugged and continued playing his guitar.  
''Well you sound quite ridiculous with that accent,'' Bonnie said with a smile.  
''Hey! I can't help having this accent lad!''  
Bonnie laughed.  
WHIRRRRRRRRRR!  
''What in t' world was that!?''  
WHIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
Bonnie looked out the window.  
''You may wanna see this bro.''  
His roommate walked over.  
Helicopters covered the sky, all heading one direction.  
''Blooming heck! What's going on!?'' exclaimed Bonnie.  
''I don't know bucko, but I don't like it one bit! Let's go investigate!''  
The two headed out of their flat and down the stairs of the building they lived in.  
Standing outside, they watched a group of people wearing suits walk by.  
''Quick!'' yelled Bonnie, pulling him and his friend into an alleyway.  
The group stopped.  
''What was that?'' asked one.  
''Never mind that, we have to track down that pink and white vixen!''  
''They can't get away this time!''  
Bonnie made out the name stitched into all the group's outfits.  
''Porpra...'' he read aloud.  
His friend grew even paler as a crowd gathered and watched the helicopters.  
''If we can find her, chances are we can also find her brother, it'll be like shooting fishes in a barrel.''  
''Those two are going to run out of luck!''  
The group ran off.  
Bonnie was silent and looked at his roommate.  
''Uh, you OK?'' he asked.  
The roommate finally spoke.  
''Uh oh,'' said Foxy.


End file.
